


the cottage and summer

by vannral



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Credence and Newt taking a well-earned vacation. Involves laziness and kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *throws the fic in* HERE ENJOY POINTLESS FLUFF  
> (I miss summer and warmth, I hope you like this!)

The cottage's living room smells like sea salt, tangerines and summer's sunlight.

Credence comes in from the veranda, stretching, all loose-limbed and languid and slumps next to Newt, who is resting on the couch. There's a book lying on his lap, his eyes are closed and his relaxed expression causes Credence to brush a few strands of hair out of his face.

Credence leans to press a sweet, slow kiss on Newt's mouth. Newt doesn't twitch, doesn't tense, and Credence feels his grin against his own mouth.

     ”Credence...” Newt murmurs without opening his eyes.

     ”Yes?” Credence whispers back, feeling unnaturally giddy.

Newt opens his eyes; in this light, his irises shine golden speckled and green, and it seizes all air out of Credence's lungs.

     ”Hello. What were you doing?” Newt murmurs, his long fingers brushing gently Credence's jaw.

     ”Nothing bad, I promise”, Credence laughs breathlessly against Newt's mouth. ”Just fed a parrot outside.”

     ”Is it the - the blue and yellow macaw? It is, isn't it. Because he's – um, a rather vicious fellow, _really,_ wasn’t very fond of me, at all, he nearly took my fingers off.” Newt glances at Credence's fingers with concern as if to make sure the parrot hasn’t taken any of Credence's.

     ”No, no, I'm okay”, Credence grins. Newt takes Credence's hands into his own and presses a gentle kiss on the bony white knuckles. “Newt...you’re worrying.”

     “Oh, I'm _not,_ certainly not ever, you _know_ my policy about worrying _–_ the parrots are quite amazing, but this one...” Newt says, trailing off, like he’s suddenly distracted, and it takes Credence a second to realize Newt is distracted because of _him;_ the way he looks at Credence like he's the most important person in all of possible creation.

_This man –_

Newt leans forward to meet Credence in the middle and kisses him; it's deep, familiar with practised ease, _lazy._

A shaky breath escapes Credence's lips, and Newt nudges him gently with his nose.  Credence rests his fingers on Newt's chest. He can feel every breath, every beat and flutter of Newt's _heart._ It grounds him, gives him a sense of serenity. Newt takes Credence's hand into his own; his tanned skin making Credence's own almost _glow._

     ”Will you take a break?” Credence murmurs.

A grin tugs Newt's lips. ”To be fair, I – uh, _was_ taking a break, sort of, resting my eyes...kind of...but this is much more pleasant.” Suddenly feeling brave, Credence puts the book away and straddles Newt's lap, and instantly Newt adjusts his position to accommodate him and holds Credence by the hips, drawing comforting patterns on Credence's skin.

     ”Hi.”

     ”Hello”, Newt says smiling, his eyes crinkling with amusement. 

Credence's heart jumbles and jolts and thuds, and he rests his head against Newt's. They breathe together for a moment, just enjoying each other's company in silence.

     ”Are you in a hurry?”

     ”No...no, I'm not. What do you – do you have something in mind there, love?”  

Credence feels a little childish, when he asks: ”Could we go to the beach?”

The cottage has an idyllic, private beach, and Credence has fallen in love with it – the serene, yet _wild_ beauty of it; the way ocean rolls waves to the dunes, white foam hissing upon crashing. Just existing, never mind the world’s discords.

Newt's expression softens, his adoration bare in his gaze, and he brushes Credence's chin, kisses him gently and murmurs:

     ”Of course – although, we should probably watch out the – the west side, it looked like there were some traces of suspicious activity – “

     “Exploding kind of activity?”

     “Most likely, yes.”

     “It’s not – the parrots, right?”

     “I haven’t encountered any, yet, anyway. But let’s keep our eyes open?”

 Credence _laughs_ and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) As always feedback is welcome and please point out any grammar mistakes, not a native speaker!


End file.
